


7 Days

by thelegend957



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegend957/pseuds/thelegend957
Summary: The week before Annie leaves.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something I thought might have happened before Annie left for DC. Originally meant for myself, but I do hope you enjoy!! :)  
> p.s its my second fic yay!

**Wednesday**

When Jeff hears Annie enter the study room, he wants to ask her to stay. For the first time in his life, he realises how much she means to him. And if he's honest with himself (which is a rarity, really), he's not sure what may happen to him once she's gone. He's already creating a Winger speech as he turns around to face her, unlikely as it is that she'll accept it.

But then he forces himself to remember a few things. Firstly, he'd essentially be asking Annie to remain in Greendale, in college, at 24.

_Seriously. Annie Edison should be on her way to taking over the world at 24._

And as much as the selfish part of his brain wanted it, he simply can't ask her to condemn herself to the same shitty situation he's in.

Then there's the fact he wanted this for her. Jeff forced himself to remember that he was the one that got her that internship. He had called his friend Ella in forensics, in Washington (being a hot suave ex-lawyer can have its perks) and invented something or other about Annie being awesome, and now here he is.

When he finally does turn around to face her, he stays quiet. His mind is a mess even as they fall into conversation, effortlessly, like they always do. Everything in him wants her to go, and yet, at the same time... everything in him wants her to stay. (It really doesn't help that she hates Marvel movies. Hell, even Troy and Abed liked Iron Man.)

_"I think you should kiss me goodbye, Jeff."_

That pulls him out of the storm in his mind. Since their ( _really hot, abruptly interrupted_ ) kiss 5 years ago, he stopped trying to convince himself he didn't want some continuation of the same. At the same time, its the "goodbye" part that jars him, tearing at something in him he never even knew was there himself.

He puts everything he's ever felt for her into that one moment, and its gentle, sweet -- one he never thought he'd have.

He kisses her, and it breaks him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! It's been a long time, but here's a new chapter, hope you like it. Like I've said I'm determined to finish this fic! Future updates should be more frequent, if sporadic :D
> 
> All comments are appreciated!

**Thursday**

Jeff is not an 18 year old girl, so he does **not** spend the whole day daydreaming about Annie and writing her name in loopy cursive with heart-dotted 'i's.

No, he spends _exactly_ two-thirds of the morning thinking about their conversation and their kiss yesterday and seriously, what did she mean about season 7 now?

Yeah. There's a big difference.

He isn't going to be the type of person that can't get through two minutes without thinking about her. He even spends his afternoon marking papers and revising his curriculum. Annie would be proud of him.

_God damn it._

(He realizes, in passing, that all his photos with Annie in it migrated to a folder by itself. He catches himself smiling gently and seriously questions his status as a not-18-year old girl.)  
***

He manages to end up at Britta's bar for drinks in the evening. There is, after all, a limit to the amount of Modern Family that a grown man can watch. (Anything Greendale-related was abandoned halfway through the afternoon. Whatever. Sooner he fell behind, more time he'd have to catch up.)

"You're early, jackass."

"You know you work in a bar, Britta, not the middle of the Amazon." Dressed from head to toe in khaki, complete with combat boots, she looked exactly as one would expect her to.

She flips him off and slides him a glass of Scotch. It's early and its a weekday, so she sneaks herself one too. No one says anything for a while, but its not uncomfortable. 

Eventually though, she breaks the silence. "So... everyone's leaving Greendale. Abed would say something, like. We're the last original characters left. Just us now."

Jeff doesn't say anything at first. It's not something he hasn't thought about either. 

Suddenly remembering who he's talking to, he manages to snark out, "If this is a marriage proposal, Britta--" before getting slugged in the arm. It's his silence that tells her more, though.

"It's just a summer, though, right?" Was his final response. "They'll be back." It's the one thought he holds on to when he thinks of Annie. Aaand it's something he would take to his grave.

Britta just smirks. She knows who he's talking about. Despite appearances, she's not totally oblivious.

Almost visibly wincing, Jeff downs his Scotch and slides the glass over.

The bar's almost empty, so she refills both their cups. Another comfortable silence descends.

"All of them made it out, didn't they? It's really great for them. At least they don't have to worry about being me." The unspoken I'm not gonna get of here hangs in the air, making him wonder where the hell did that come from. He was a bit too tipsy to stop himself from blurting it out, but whatever. Despite everything, Britta was a decent drinking buddy, and it wasn't like he hadn't said stupider things in front of her before.

Britta straightens up. "That's rather negative, don't you think? Care to explain why you feel that way?"

"Yeeaah, you're not barstool therapizing me today, Britta." His response is met with a scowl.

"You may also want to look up the word 'subtlety', Britta. May help if you want to actually be a therapist." That one receives another punch to the arm.

"Ugh. Fine, jackass. You want my opinion? You can get out of here anytime you want. You're just afraid you'll fail. Somehow you'd rather not try." OK, whatever. Britta was Britta. Subtlety and tact are two words that did not apply to her. Especially not with alcohol involved.

"I'm not. That's bull. I'm being realistic. Remember my last firm. No, I don't want to."

"Ah, ah, ah. That's denial. Right there."

"No, Britta, _that's_ a river in Africa. Somewhere you look like you should be."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Eventually she tries once more. "You should ask yourself, you know. Something like, what were you happy doing? What feels right to you?"

"The wise words of Britta Perry." Of course, sarcasm is Jeff's favorite weapon. "Oh, and, need I remind you, I am not getting therapized tonight." 

"I'm asking as your friend, asshole, not your barstool therapist. What is it you really want? Out of, I don't know, life?" He squints at her. Her words give him a small sense of deja vu, until he remembers his stupid fantasy dream with the stupid whole. _Child area._ Whatever.

Jeff says nothing and finishes his Scotch, which makes Britta more satisfied than she should be. And somewhere in the back of his alcohol-clouded brain, he manages to admit the truth to himself. Even if its cheesy as fuck.

_I have absolutely no idea what I want now. But I do know who._


End file.
